An Interview With Zafina
by Phil Greenwood
Summary: This is my first story in English, in this one I included a Resident Evil Outbreak Character, this interview is a little hot But Funny, enjoy it


**An Interview ****with Zafina**

A freelance interviewer, whose name is "Kevin Ryman"; he was a police officer 2 years ago. He wanted to have an interview with a famous Arabian personality of the videogame Tekken, Zafina, because he was also considered as her number-one fan, he does not deny he always visits her website and blog. So he mailed her telling that he wanted to know more about her life. They had that meeting in a bar in the richest part of Philadelphia.

"... I just know that she lives here in Philadelphia, that was hard to contact her. She has also a section for fans in Facebook, but not a personal account, or maybe she has it but secret. Fortunately, somebody gave me her personal number, and we arranged a meeting in the bar "Route 45th" at 9 PM, to tell you the truth this meeting won't be ordinary, that's why I spent my salary investing with expensive wine, food and candles, in a VIP section. She's so demanding, very demanding."

This guy arrived first, and asked for confirming the reservation; the waitress smiled him showing the special table, two chairs, a bottle of pink champagne, a bottle of Vodka, 2 cups of glass, and a beautiful candlestick with some decorations. That was the perfect place.

"... Well. I had to be patient, women are latecomers. Meanwhile, I was preparing my laptop with its voice recorder, opening the Word file with the questions I want to ask her. I can't avoid seeing a lot of her videos, performing so... sexily, I think that it's very weird she doesn't have any photos, I remember she said in her blog she hates being photographed, but fortunately I just have two ones here in my hard disk."

After this, Ryman took his cell phone, seeing a message from the sexy star telling him she is on her way to the place. Then, a blues song started to cover the whole environment, he was seeing Leon Scott Kennedy two tables from him, having a chat with Steve Fox and Craig Marduk, laughing among them, Leon was the only serious guy on that group. Ryman called the waitress, he asked for a glass of water; he felt his legs shaking, because of being anxious, she told him "you need to be relaxed".

"... It was about 9 o'clock, as our table was next to the window, I saw a Mustang GT parking next to my Aston Martin, I didn't see the driver, the glasses were darken, but... when the door was opened I saw a couple of pretty brown sandals with blue gems emerging from the car. That was Zafina."

Kevin observed she was wearing the same clothes in the last video he saw, including a black leather jacket and holding a little wallet. As soon as the woman got in the bar, the waitress oriented her into the reserved table. While she was getting closer, he already prepared his recording stuff, making sure of the list of questions and the microphones.

"... OK. Here we go, Zafina sat in front of me, she said hello in a very polite way and I introduced myself formally, I smelled her chocolate aroma when kissing my cheek, I saw her brown eyes with her magnificent make up, her body was still well decorated, her nails (hands and feet were still painted in black, one of her favourite colours), so I wanted to listen to her British accent in person. Before I asked the fist question and accommodated the microphone in her jacket, we talked a bit about our lives."

**KEVIN: "Zafina. Can you tell me why you came to the USA?"**

**Zafina:** Well, that's a long story, I was forced to leave my birth country when I was a little girl, because of the diplomatic country in that time... my English was not the best but I learned fast with my uncle, I came to Philadelphia to live, I knew people from my country and they helped me.

**Oh! That's interesting; tell me about your life, about first jobs.**

(Prolonged silence) I think... that my first one was the most successful, starting with a massages program in a gym, I love to be in shape, I do it at nights one hour and half for working out. In the case of giving massages, the people loved the way I did it, but then I unfortunately quit.

**Why?**

I felt tired of that, I don't know. However, I had another opportunity, better than giving massages. I accepted another job, in a stripper bar. I also love dancing, you know, I am an exotic dancer.

**Sure, I see you are. I have one video that you performed in a movie as an extra. I like how you move your waists.**

Thanks, I consider myself as a person who loves... a personality that is engaged to kinds of pleasures that the same body experiments. I love my own body and care of it well.

**So you conserve your figure, don't you? You know, I see your body as another marvel that my eyes can see beyond what you told me before. Zafina, I know you have a seductive temper, but why you became a "prostitute".**

Prostitute? (Showing a semi angry face), I don't use this term in my lexicon, just call me companion, being like this has been a long story, with this I have been earning a lot of money, but I feel love for the person I have my relationships.

"… While I was serving her pink champagne, she was checking her cell phone, I felt some nervousness, and I tried to control it. The candles were illuminating the table, and she played with her cell phone, passing her fingers on it, feeling like she was caressing a part of her body, I admired her black and long nails."

**So… have you been performing in XXX or erotic films?**

Well, I prefer erotic films, I am decent on this. Several directors have proposed some roles of different characters, like in the case of "A Passion Night"; I demanded quality on this, because I am like this.

**Tell me something. Do you like men or women?**

I am bi. But in 75% / 25%, that 75% is for women, because I felt a lot of frustration when I stayed with men, my first boyfriend broke my heart with another girl, this used to happen over and over, I stayed with girls, they appreciated me. But now I am alone but going out with a man who really sees me as a real woman.

**You're tellin' me you're alone, but with a man? I don't get this point.**

I mean, I am still single, but if I find a man who really loves me, I would accept him. I remember when I was working in a brothel near this place, there was a German soldier, my often customer, one day he took me to his home, I gave him pleasure, I danced in front of his face, and we had a warm relation, he whispered in my ear "do you want to marry me? I can make you happy". He used to send me messages in my website, but unfortunately I didn't accept him, because of my job. And as I told you before, the man who I am going out with, he really loves me; I talk about Paul Phoenix, a karate champ.

**As you told me before, you like your body. What part of it do you really like?**

I… (blushed).

"… I don't know why I asked her that question; I saw she was blushed… I decided to ask her again, I wanted to take that risk. I know she can accede…."

**Don't misunderstand me please. Just tell me what part of your body you like, in my case I admire my arms, you know I work out on them with my personal bars.**

I… (still blushed) like my whole body, I have a kind of fixation on female legs and feet.

**Feet? Why feet? But… there must be another part of the body you like.**

I don't know, but I think they can define you as a real person. Well, when I am at work or somewhere else, everyone always looks at my feet, one friend of mine asked me to let kiss them, so I let her do that. To tell you the truth I am so mischievous with them. If I have another choice I also like the human bust, because of being the softest part of the female body. And in the case of the German soldier, I loved his whole body, he was like that Schwarzenegger in those times in the gym, kissing this rocky body, I always have in mind.

"… when her cell phone rang, Zafina answered immediately, she showed an angelical face, I wanted this chance to take a picture closely, as soon as I took my Cybershot, she rushed to the main entrance, she left her wallet on the table, making me sure she kept being interviewed. That call was unexpected. Maybe she was surrounded by lots of job. I see she is so dedicated to that, but I want to know how she sexually is like. I don't think she is like lesbian, I think she is heterosexual. Suddenly a song in Spanish, by a Colombian artist, started to surround the environment, I was reading her last post she published in her personal blog, but I can't believe that there is no any photo in there, just videos. As she went back, she sat in a very hot way, crossing her legs like Sharon Stone in Basic Instincts, so I felt she was making me little circles in my shin with her foot. Yes sir, she's right; she's mischievous with her feet. I prepared my next question, about not to post photos in her website."

**Zafina, when I visit her blog and websites, I just see videos but not any photos are placed. The sites of Anna Williams and Ada Wong are full of pictures. Don't you like to be photographed?**

Yes, I do, but I don't publish them on the internet, I want audience to see me moving, like a kind of interaction, don't misunderstand me. My websites have no bad comments not publishing photos, but I will try to make a photo section there.

**Could you consider yourself as a sexually active person? How do you head a relationship?**

Of course, I love having sex with boys and girls but politely, I hate being horribly fucked, forgive my word. I remember that day, when a drunken old man jumped into me, he grasped my breasts, but a kick in his balls put him in the right place (chuckling). When I head a relationship, I do it carefully, I let the person caress me any part of my body, some cool kisses, and action. Some soft music, light candles, some wine and pleasure are the best issues for a lovely climax.

**Do you experiment this in your movies as well?**

When I performed "What I Want", I did my very best, the director "Bubby" told me I have a lot of talent and dedication, I think you watched it, weren't you? My role as a mischievous girl with the boss influenced the other erotic performers like me.

**Tell me about "Stuck In Highway 56", I think you needed more than "What I Want", I didn't like what you did in the road, that scene. Starting that junky Alfa Romeo 1989, I think you wanted to jump through a window.**

I agree with you Kevin, I did the ridiculous in that movie, there was no action, just breathing that bothering smoke of that piece of junk, and then running out of fuel at half road, the girls who were recording the film left me alone there with the car, looking for help, there was some rain later, and what did I do? Just listen to music, I was so unlucky, my cell phone had no battery.

**Sorry to hear that, but there will be better times, so tell me what some of other passions you have.**

Another obsession of mine is cooking and my friends love my curry, everything I do for eating, I sometimes spend my money in recipe books, I have an Italian friend who taught me how to make aphrodisiac food, she was my mentor, to confess you she was my first love I had, when working on that stripper bar. I also love driving around the city, alone, with my friends, and having trips.

**Do you have free time?**

I think that's the hardest question you ask me, I keep busy my job in the bar and in the studio restricts me from some free time. I always work at night, the whole night and I sleep in the day, because of that, I am called "Nocturna", the busiest day is Saturday, especially working with "Bubby", we are planning to produce a stripping movie in the place I work, there is no sex, but I don't remember the title of that, you'll see on my blog.

"… Her cell phone vibrated, that was a message in Italian, I didn't want to get involved in her intimacy, that thing would be so uncomfortable. When she opened her wallet, she took a USB cable, connecting it in her iPhone to my laptop. She told me that there are several photos in the phone. That would be a present by her… there can be question about these beauties…"

**You have a magnificent picture, especially some of those where you pose in those sport cars. I think you could earn good money with them.**

Those photos were made for an advertising campaign for Nissan and Ford, the owners of the companies felt in love with my photos, also the "Only Girls" magazine was present in those photo sessions, if you saw my way to dress there, very light in clothes, I wanted to show everyone my sensuality. Unfortunately, I wanted to pose naked in those photos, but I don't like to origin controversy.

**Talking about being naked, you got a post by a fan of yours. That can be another person. He asked you if you like to stay naked sometimes. What do you think of it?**

Next question please.

The woman showed an upset expression when hearing that provocative but indecent question; Kevin did not have any bad intention for asking that. The idea was to know something that is deeply related to her intimacy, if she asked for next question so rush, he knew that she likes to stay naked in home. Being naked would be something in common for people but not for anything morbid.

**Sorry, Zafina. I didn't mean to ask you this with bad intention. I remember that in another interview you had for another magazine, you published one photo being naked, showing your back in front of a balcony.**

OK, I wanted to show this photo because there was a painter that needed somebody for a picture… sorry Kevin, please don't ask me that question anymore, but I can't deny I like to be naked in home, alone, that's all I can tell you.

**There are several female personalities who work for different companies. I read one message of yours in your blog that you have a good relationship with Ada Wong, Claire Redfield, and Nina Williams.**

Those girls are good friends, so we have been engaged for several advertising campaigns, especially for car exhibitions. When Nina showed us her photos posing with her own lingerie for Toyota, she earned a lot of money with these photos, and gained several contracts with different photographers, the same as Ada, Claire and me.

"… After that little round of questions, a soft song for dancing started to sound, the dance floor was completely free, people kept chatting in their own tables, Zafina wanted to go to dance, and she took my left hand. I felt her warmth, and during the song she hugged me, like she was with her special Italian friend, we slowly danced… we kept talking, the microphones are wireless, my laptop kept recording our voices…"

**So this is one of your biggest passions, dancing.**

I can confess you that my friend induced me to this passion, we lived alone for a couple of months… this song makes me remember her, the way we danced… I can't forget that. To tell you the truth, I still have her in my mind. We met in Venetia, in a very expensive restaurant. I was filming a clothes commercial she looked at me with those gorgeous grey eyes.

**What's her name?**

She's Excella Gionne.

**Well, I also know her but I don't think that she's from Italy.**

But she's from there. She gave me her number and I gave her mine. I consider that she also loves my voice, one day she called me we… had a two hours call. She declared me her love telling me that I was all she has in her heart, but I didn't accept her, I didn't want to hurt her. I also like my Paul, and he is "my little angel", as I told you before. We keep on touching from time to time. Excella is still my friend.

**Tell me about Paul Phoenix. Do you like him?**

He is all I want, he knows my life, and all went through. Paul healed my heart when I had a terrible depression attack. He counselled me and talked to me all the time. I think he was like my personal psychologist. He hated seeing me sad or something. He invited me to have a dinner at his parent's house. The best thing I love from him is that he doesn't consider me as a sexual toy, so likes my body, caressing me since my hair until my toes. He is so affectionate when he proposes that, one day he asked to get married…

**So… I believe the bells sound so close.**

I think so… I don't want to deceive him; he also knows my attraction to women, but he respects that.

**How is he… you know… sexually.**

He is very tender… I can't tell you more.

"… After dancing two themes, a U2 song "Love Comes Tumbling" started to sound, we went back to our table, Zafina started to feel tired, I saw her how she was massaging her left foot, she told me "I'm feeling so tired, I want to go home", so… you know, my interviewee had the privileges, the bar was about to be closed, they always closed it so earlier in weekdays, people was leaving and the waitress made us signs to leave out, the janitors started to clean up the floor, so the waitress gave me the two bottles of Vodka and pink champagne as courtesy by the establishment. As soon as we were approaching to our cars, she thanked me for the interview, she kissed me in my left cheek, and I gave her the champagne as a gift, we said goodbye. She got in her Mustang so provocatively, making me a sign to call her again, and disappeared amongst the other cars with direction to the main avenue. I won't forget this interview. That is the best day of my life. I will go home and I will hear this chat again. I think it's better to attach the photos I took from her personal blog."


End file.
